Dread Lord Havok
Dread Lord Havok, The Seer The Dread Lord Havok was a being of singular intellect and perspective. Ruthless, Cruel, and Loyal to the New Order of the Eye and his sith brethern. Early life Havok was born to Ro and Alita Angstrom. His birth name was Anaximander Angstrom; it wasn't until later that he took the name Havok to hide his identity. His father, Ro, died shortly after havok was conceived. Alita, his mother, had retired for a time from the jedi order to have her baby at her homestead on the Colony of Ayston. (small human colony in the outer rim; about 5 systems farther out beyond Sump) There she hoped to raise him until he was old enough to be accepted as a youngling. At that point she would return to the jedi with her son and resume her training to be a Jedi Knight. After Anaximander was born, plans changed. Due to an uncovered system of crime lords in the core worlds, an intense conflict broke out between the bosses and some of the planetary governments. The crime lords were putting up a fight and threatening all out war, unless they were left alone and their brethren were stopped from being prosecuted. (several leaders were being held on charges.) The jedi were called in to develop an anti-crime unit to help the planetary government's ferret out corruption from within, and also put an end to the excessive crime(by aiming at the bosses). Alita was called in for duty and she had to report for duty before her final year of maternity leave was up. Anaximander was now 4, and It saddened her that she couldn't be home to present him to the jedi on his fifth birthday. She left him in the capable charge of her husband's sister's family. (her husband's name was Ro, and he died shortly after Anaximander was conceived) And then left to fight in what history has called the "crime wars"(tongue in cheek). Anaximander lived with his aunt and uncle for a year. The time seemed to go very fast. As per the instructions Alita gave, his uncle chartered a transport to take Anaximander to Yavin IV for his presentation to the jedi council and interview to be accepted as a youngling. When Anaximander left, that was the last Alita ever heard of him again. His aunt and uncle never heard from yavin of his arrival, nor did they ever see or hear of the crew and their ship ever again. Alita was understandably heartbroken and inconsolable. She had lost her only son. She grieved as any sensible mother ought before letting her jedi calm reclaim her. In her spare time she investigated the disappearance of the ship and her son. she was able to track the ship to it's last stop, Coruscant. From there she could find no trace of the ship. It simply took off, made the jump to hyperspace and then vanished. The Smugglers that had been hired to take Havok to Yavin IV discovered that their passanger was force sensitive and they decieded they could make a bigger profit by selling Havok to some Hutt, or crime boss, to be raised as a boy guard, and so they headed from corescant to the outer rim. Just beyond Onderon they were waylaid by pirates and slaughtered. Oddly enough the pirates spared the child and determined that he should be raised by his own kind on Onderon. They Dropped him off at an Orphanage on Onderon. Appearance Havok was about 5'11" with a strong slender wiry frame and pale skin. His scholarly look seemed to conflict with the masses of scars all over his body from his neck down to his toes. Most notable were several brands on his back, and a huge burn scar that seemed to cover his entire left side. His scarred skin ended at his neck. His delicate attractive features were completely unmarred. At 30, his long black hair was beginning to go white at his temples. His blind eye's were white and cloudy, sometimes giving the impression that he had no pupils. His blindness offered no difficulty, on the contrary his reliance on the force to see helped his connection to the force increase. When he felt intense emotions or exerted himself too much, his eyes began bleeding. The Orphanage He was separated from his mother at 4 and at age 5 was placed in an orphanage on Onderon. The Orphanage was a front for a sadistic abuser. This lasted leaving its scars on havok, until age 10 when he obtained a jagged piece of metal and slew the abuser (he insisted the children call him "father") and his horrible accomplice (she insisted the children call her mother). He attempted to free the others, including a girl he felt he had a special relationship with (Sly), the others all reacted in suspicion and fear: they saw havok kill “mother”, and “father” and were reluctant to trust him. He killed the other children in an expression of his inner pain, and turmoil at the time, and saved Sly. But she was horrified, and shrunk from havok, as if he was a monster. Feeling betrayed, in a fit of rage he killed Sly also. Havok stayed there for some time, preventing himself from starving by eating the rotting bodies. Eventually the stench of rotting flesh attracted outside attention, and havok was discovered with the bodies of 18 other children and 2 adults. Adoption and Education After the normal media blitz and scandle that ensue, Havok's case is widely publicized and he is adopted by an anonymous rich onderon aristocrat, and sent to a prestigious school. Havok caught up with the other students his age by the time he was 13, and then quickly overtook them, completing his education and entering the university by age 15. In this time, Havok had an accident that rendered him blind, thought he found that somehow he could still “see”. His brilliance in his college education was so apparent that he was offered a professorship while still a student, which if he continued his rate of education, he would have completed the advanced programs before 20. he began teaching at 16. Though due to various unseen and conspiring forces, Havok was framed for a crime he did not commit and fled Iziz rather than reveal his innocence. The Rebels and Royal Onderon Military He wandered, taking “Havok” as his name, to avoid being linked with the crime, and joined a rising movement of democratic rebels against the Monarchy of Onderon. Havok switched sides though and ended up joining the Onderon Military or the Royalists. After a year of training and specialized training due to his amazing accuracy with slug-throwers, Havok became special Ops. In this period Havok met Lieutenant Malice, who would be Havok's life long friend. By the time he was 18, he was promoted to Sargent and was a local hero. He was captured by the rebels, who by this time, the jedi had joined. He was re-united with his mother, a jedi fighting on the rebel side. Compressing much time, havok leaves the army, pretends to be a jedi, is recruited by anzati assassins and hired to kill a “sith lord”. His attempt against Lord Nobra is unsuccessful, resulting in Havok becoming Nobra's apprentice. He eventually destroyed Nobra and claimed his title as “Dread Lord Havok”. Lord Nobra A Prophet of the Dark Side, and Havok's Master. coming soon The Council of the Eye History and beginnings coming soon Excrussis Her real name was Saris. She was Havok's Apprentice more coming soon The New Order of the Eye coming soon Havok's Assault of Yavin 4 and degenerative disease. coming soon Other topics to be coming forth: havoks return, havok's powers, havok's Philosophy: "Life is pain. Through pain I gain Wisdom and Hate. Hate becomes my Sword, and Wisdom guides it. My own Aims give a meaningless Life like Mine purpose. I am my Ambition; I will conquer. Without my passion, I am already dead. Without my hate, I am unarmed. Without pain, I am a fool.All ends with death." Lord Havok has his own unique views of the force and the dark side due to his expereinces. This results in his departure from the standard sith dogma. More coming soon Category:Characters